


Пепел на ресницах

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт зажмурил глаза, крепко-крепко, и попросил об одной вещи. Попросил шёпотом. Попросил от всего сердца. Попросил о докторе, который смог бы помочь его маме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Десять лет назад

Небо было похоже на вязкую чёрную смолу, на которой рассыпали миллионы миллионов стеклянных осколков. Они сияли ярко, и, приглядевшись лучше, взглянув на них немного по-другому, поверив, можно было увидеть созвездия, потрясающие, прекрасные, пугающие созвездия, с трогательными историями, с запутанными загадками и загорающимися и сгоревшими надеждами. Но всё, чего ожидал Курт, — когда, наконец, упадёт хоть одна из них. Это, наверное, грустно — когда падают звёзды, думал он. Но мальчику и без этого было грустно, стоило только вспомнить, как гаснут глаза его мамы, как будто умирает не одна звёздочка, а целая Вселенная.

Курт слышал, как папа спрашивал у доктора Мориса, поправится ли Бет. Курт видел, как Доктор Морис наклонял голову немного влево, так делали все, кто узнавал о болезни его мамы, и говорил что-то, из чего Курт улавливал только: «К сожалению» и «Я ни чем не могу ей помочь». Доктор Морис был плохим доктором. Он не мог спасти его маму.

Курт смотрел в небо. Оно казалось таким далёким и таким близким одновременно. 

Ему нужно было совсем немного.

То, что увидел он, не было похожим на падение звезды. Казалось, будто звёздочка игриво подмигнула ему, только забыла снова открыть глаза и погрязла в смоляной жиже. Курт зажмурил глаза, крепко-крепко, и попросил об одной вещи. Попросил шёпотом. Попросил от всего сердца. Попросил о докторе, который смог бы помочь его маме. 

Когда Курт открыл глаза, всё было по-прежнему. Он стоял на крыльце дома, холодный ноябрьский ветер забирался под его пальто. Курт не отводил взгляда от калитки в надежде, что та скрипнет и доктор появится и вылечит его маму.

Мальчик чувствовал холод; его дыхание облаком расплывалось в свету фонарей, когда он дышал на замёршие ладошки. Он снова поднял взгляд в небо. Где-то далеко, у созвездия Персея, о котором ему рассказывал папа, горел огонь. Не такой огонь, как те огоньки звёзд, светлые и сказочные, а как настоящее пламя, ярко-алое, лишь далёкое.

Может, именно так падали звёзды? Может, именно сейчас стоило загадать желание?

Курт снова закрыл глаза. Он повторял свою просьбу снова и снова, касаясь холодными губами пальцев. Больше всего на свете он боялся потерять маму.

Но если это и была звезда, то что-то с ней было не так. Ведь звёзды не падают на Землю? Вот и Курт так думал, наблюдая, как огонь вихрем несётся по тёмно-синему небу, всё ближе и ближе к горизонту, увеличиваясь в размере и оставляя за собой круговорот дыма и пепла, похожего на снег. 

Взрослые были заняты, и поэтому мальчик, не раздумывая, сорвался с места. Лёгкие наполнялись холодным воздух, словно осколки льда кололись в груди; на щеках замерзали слёзы, возможно, слёзы надежды, возможно, страх рвался наружу солёными кристаллами; тёмно-бирюзовый шарф слетел с шеи мальчика, но тот даже глазом не моргнул, а всё бежал, бежал, бежал.

Звездою оказалась полицейская будка. А каждый умный мальчик, каковым себя считал Курт, знал, что доктора не путешествуют в полицейских будках. Полисмены? Возможно. Хотя чаще они ездят на автомобилях или лошадях.

Но это сейчас не имело никакого значения, потому что будка была охвачена огнём, и, если в ней кто-либо и был, он находился в опасности. А Курт не мог оставить человека в опасности.

Подойти и постучать было бы глупо. Потому что будка горела, из щелей закрытой двери валил дым, поэтому мальчик быстро стянул с себя пальто и стал бить им по языкам пламени. В фильмах это выходило гораздо лучше — огонь стихал, когда в жизни напротив — он стремительно вырывался из-под ткани пальто, будто пытался коснуться пальцев Курта, чтобы ожечь их. Но мальчик не оставлял попыток: обернув руку в пальто, он схватил одну из дверных ручек, потянув её на себя. Дверь распахнулась, и оттуда вырвалось облако дыма, заставившее Курта закашляться и отскочить от будки.

Из глаз Курта пошли слёзы от горечи дыма, поэтому мальчик закрыл и потёр их, а когда снова открыл, то увидел, что из перевёрнутой будки торчит рука. Пальцы этой руки крепко цеплялись за дверь, и было удивительно, что она всё ещё не начала гореть, как и дерево вокруг. 

— Вам помочь…? — спросил Курт, не зная, правильнее обращаться сэр или мисс, или миссис — рука была крупной для женщины, но слишком изящной для мужчины.

— У тебя случайно нет кофемашины? — спросил голос, явно принадлежавший мужчине. Следом за первой рукой появилась и вторая, а следом за руками — ещё и голова, шея, плечи… и всего через несколько секунд перед Куртом в завесе дыма стоял высокий мужчина с безумными зелёными глазами, с растрёпанными каштановыми волосами и лицом, перемазанным сажей. Если бы у него были усики, подумал Курт, то он был бы похож на хитрого суриката. Мужчина усмехнулся удивлённому мальчику и сказал: — Просто моя сломалась.

Курт, наконец, пришёл в себя и покачал головой.

— Простите, сэр, но, кажется, у вас сломалась не только кофемашина, — ответил он, кивая в сторону всё ещё горящей будки.

Мужчина медленно посмотрел на будку, затем снова на Курта, на будку и на Курта, на будку — пока не подпрыгнул на месте, размахивая руками из стороны в сторону.

— Я сейчас, — бросил он Курту перед тем, как исчезнуть в будке. Когда мужчина залазил в неё, Курт подумал, что там должно быть гораздо больше места, чем кажется. И уже совсем скоро мужчина вернулся с огнетушителем. Возможно, он был не полисменом, а пожарным? Или фокусником, достающим из будки кучу разных вещей, словно из волшебной шляпы? — А вот и я, соскучился?

Курт помотал головой, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина гасит огонь.

— Нет, сэр, — честно ответил он, заставив то ли полисмена, то ли пожарного, то ли фокусника оторваться от своего дела и внимательно посмотреть на мальчика.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил мужчина.

— Курт Хаммел, сэр, — ответил Курт. Он протянул руку для рукопожатия, как делают это взрослые, но вспомнив, что руки мужчины заняты огнетушителем, спрятал их в карманах пижамных штанов.

— И ты совсем по мне не соскучился, Курт Хаммел? — спросил мужчина немного обиженно. Он казался Курту ещё большим ребёнком, чем он сам. — Меня не было целых… — начал мужчина, бросив огнетушитель на землю и достав из кармана своего пиджака, будто сшитого из сотни лоскутков разных клетчатых тканей, серебристые карманные часы. Открыв их и посчитав что-то в уме, он сказал: — Сорок восемь секунд. — После чего подмигнул Курту. — Я мог бы стать пожарным.

— Но вы не пожарный? — уточнил Курт.

— Я Доктор, — ответил мужчина, вытирая часы о пиджак и пряча их обратно в карман.

Это был доктор, подумал Курт. Хотя такому доктору он бы не позволил лечить даже своих игрушек, не говоря уже о его маме.

— Надеюсь, вы не такой плохой доктор, как пожарный, потому что ваша синяя будка всё ещё горит.

Доктор снова подпрыгнул, пробормотал что-то, кажется, на французском, и вернулся к гашению огня. Когда с пламенем было покончено, он отбросил огнетушитель в сторону, вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, размазывая грязь и сказал:

— Я самый лучший Доктор, между прочим.

— Но не самый воспитанный, — заметил Курт. — Я назвал вам своё имя, когда вы не сделали того же.

Мужчина внимательно осмотрел будку, провёл ладонью по белой пене, покрывающей дерево, и сказал:

— Меня зовут Доктор.

— Доктор Доктор? — спросил Курт.

— Просто Доктор, — поправил его мужчина.

— Доктор Просто Доктор? 

— Да нет же, Доктор и всё, — вздохнул Доктор и всё.

— Значит, — начал Курт, пристально осматривая мужчину, — просто Доктор?

— А я что говорил? Просто Доктор, — кивнул он. — Мне нужен кофе.

— На ночь нельзя пить кофе, — строго заметил Курт.

— Ты что, доктор? — спросил Доктор.

— Я Курт, — ответил Курт. — А вы — Доктор.

Доктор кивнул. 

— Итак, Курт, почему я здесь? — спросил он.

Курт растерянно посмотрел на небо, где так и не упала звезда. Все его мысли снова были дома, возле его матери. 

— Чтобы помочь моей маме, — тихо сказал он, борясь со слезами. Внезапно он вспомнил, что на улице холодно, а его пальто лежит на земле. Мальчик быстро поднял его и набросил на плечи.

— На неё напали? Далеки? Потому что мы только…

Курт остановил его тихим всхлипом. Мальчик быстро вытер мокрые щёки рукавами пижамы.

— Она болеет, — прошептал он.

Доктор вздохнул и присел на колено, оказываясь на одном уровне с Куртом. Он убрал руки мальчика от лица и сам вытер его слёзы.

— И поэтому тебе нужен доктор, — вздохнул он. Курт быстро кивнул, в его глазах всё ещё плескалась надежда. — Я не такой доктор, Курт. Я — Доктор, но не тот доктор, что нужен тебе.

Курт смотрел в глаза Доктора. Они были похожи на небо, со звёздами и туманностями, и изумрудной краской вокруг этой чёрной Вселенной. 

— Но вы сами сказали, что вы самый лучший Доктор.

Доктор мягко сжал замёрзшие пальцы мальчика в своих тёплых ладонях.

— Ты ведь любишь свою маму? — спросил он. Курт кивнул. — Возвращайся к ней и будь с ней, потому что любишь её. А она всегда будет с тобой, Курт, потому что она любит тебя. 

Доктор взглянул на небо, и Курт посмотрел следом за ним. Звёзды сверкали ярко-ярко, луна была похожа на кусочек сыра, и это было прекрасно.

— Звёзды будут гаснуть и загораться, гаснуть и загораться, — прошептал Доктор. Курт перевёл взгляд на него. На ресницах Доктора, как и в его волосах, таял пепел. Он не ухмылялся, как ещё минуту назад, а смотрел в небо восхищённо, с бесконечной любовью и болью, будто он знал каждую загадку и историю созвездий, будто он знал о каждом из сбывшихся и не сбывшихся желаний, будто это в его глазах загорались и гасли надежды. — А твоя мама всегда будет любить тебя.

Курт знал, что это значит. Он был маленьким, но не совсем маленьким. 

Но он всё равно думал, что упавший с неба Доктор — его звезда. А пепел на его ресницах — звёздная пыль.

— Я могу попросить миссис Новак сварить горячий шоколад, — прошептал он тихо, заставив Доктора посмотреть на него с улыбкой. — Это, конечно, не кофе, но зато можно добавить зефирки.

Доктор кивнул. Он достал из кармана часы и протянул их Курту.

— Беги домой и попроси сделать две чашки шоколада. Через пять минут я вернусь.

Курт посмотрел на часы. Они были прекрасными, с маленькими галактиками, выгравированными на серебре. Мальчик открыл их, нажав на кнопку, и засёк время, а когда поднял взгляд вверх, Доктора уже не было, а синяя будка растворялась в воздухе.

Крепко сжимая часы в руках, Курт побежал домой.


	2. История первая

__**The Doctor:** You can't see me, can you? You look at me and you can't see me.   
Do you have any idea what that's like?   
I'm not on the phone. I'm right here. Standing in front of you.   
Please. Just... Just see me. 

 

Да, в одиночестве определённо есть что-то волшебное. Точнее, Курт предпочитает называть это вовсе не одиночеством, а свободой, свободой действий, свободой мыслей, свободой чувств. Поэтому волшебно вовсе не одиночество, а свобода, точно. 

Курту не нужно отчитываться ни перед кем кроме отца, во сколько он возвращается домой, как, например, Мерседес, которая сообщает о каждом своём шаге Мэтту, своему бойфренду. Курту не нужно извиняться из-за пропущенного кино-марафона с подругами, как, например, Рейчел и Мерседес, у которых всегда внезапно возникают ни в коем случае не отменяемые планы, ведь подростковые отношения гораздо важнее дружбы. И что вообще есть дружба, когда: «Курт, Финн в кои-то веки пригласил меня на свидание, мы можем в сто первый раз посмотреть «Мулен Руж» позже»? 

Курту так же не стоит беспокоиться о том, будет ли кому на самом деле важно, перезвонит он или нет, наденет шапку в мороз и не забудет ли перчатки дома? Будет ли кто-нибудь хоть немного обеспокоен, когда Курта в очередной раз пригвоздят к шкафчику или обольют слашем, захочет ли хоть кто-то, чтобы Курт забыл карманные деньги дома и позволил расплатиться за свой обезжиренный мокко, принимая стаканчик горячего напитка и улыбаясь этому кому-то очаровательной улыбкой? Будет ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь считать улыбку Курта — беззубую и резковатую из-за неуверенности и смущения — очаровательной? 

Найдётся ли хоть один человек в этой Вселенной, который заметит его?

Желательно, что бы этим человеком был кое-кто определённый.

Его мысли непроизвольно возвращаются к Блейну. Неужели Андерсон настолько слеп, что не замечает чувств Курта? Неужели никто и никогда не заметит его? «Очередная вечеринка жалости Курта Хаммела, дамы и господа, — с тяжёлым вздохом думает Курт, скользя пальцами по корешкам книг. В библиотеке тихо и спокойно, здесь почти нет людей, и Курт ощущает себя как нельзя к месту. — И я бы даже сказал: «Добро пожаловать», но прекрасно понимаю, что вы собираетесь пройти мимо, дальше, по улице Безразличия, после чего свернуть на угол Четвёртой и Мне Плевать». 

О, да, Курт точно сходит с ума. Гага, ему ведь не нужно много. Просто немного веры, потому что иногда убеждать себя в том, что ты действительно особенный, когда весь мир говорит об обратном, становится всё сложнее и сложнее. И свой собственный голос превращается в жалкий шёпот.

Наверное, это просто неудачный день.

Курт останавливается на сборнике сказок Шарля Перро, но не потому что он собирается читать эту книгу, а только потому что чьи-то мягкие пальцы соприкасаются с его собственными всего на пару секунд, и вот — книгой громко хлопают по находящемуся около стеллажа столу. 

— Какое невежество написать о том, что Красная Шапочка пошла к бабушке с пирожками, но не написать самого рецепта пирожков! — жалуется молодой человек. Его голос — словно призрак из прошлого, ровно как и запах дыма, и зола на одежде. Курт вжимается спиной в полки, будто хочет стать невидимым, хотя логически это желание кажется ему ужасно глупым. — Разве я могу прийти в гости с пустыми руками? Дарить воздух уже не актуально, — продолжает собственную дискуссию юноша, пока Курт пытается успокоить сердцебиение, потому что это похоже на сон, настолько нереален образ незнакомца и настолько реален образ… Доктора? Очень неудачный день. — Чёрт тебя дери, Шарль Перро, придётся вернуться, чтобы…

И кажется, Курт действительно сходит с ума, потому что этот юноша так же не завершает своих мыслей и обрывает предложения на середине, как и тот Доктор. А сейчас он смотрит на Курта и подмигивает ему.

Подмигивает?

Да, подмигивает.

Лицо Курта обдаёт жаром. Ему никогда не подмигивали. 

— Привет, красавчик, — всё так же не сводя взгляда с Курта, говорит, возможно, Доктор, возможно, Курту пора лечиться, возможно, Курт уснул за чтением какой-то странной книги, всё возможно. — Втиснувшиеся в книжные стеллажи парни — моя страсть, — продолжает юноша, теперь роясь в кармане пиджака, будто это не карман вовсе, а чёрная дыра. Сперва он достаёт оттуда пачку жвачек, за ней — отвёртку, за отвёрткой — открытку в форме сердечка, за открыткой — кубик Рубика, и то и дело повторяет под нос: «Подожди-подожди», пока, наконец, в его руках не появляются очки в чёрной оправе, которые вскоре оказываются у Курта на носу. — Теперь ты похож на интеллектуала, что есть очень горячо, — игриво заявляет он. Затем добавляет:   
— Или на хипстера. Сейчас уже существует инстаграм? У меня больше пяти тысяч фолловеров… — тарахтит юноша, словно сломанное радио. Он говорит много, едва успевая вдыхать воздух, а потом резко подпрыгивает на месте, и точно так же прыгает в груди сердце Курта с отчаянным воспоминанием в голове: «Доктор. Доктор. Доктор». — Я опаздываю!

И только сейчас к Курту возвращается голос.

— Это очень в твоём стиле — не приходить вовремя, — говорит Курт, чувствуя, как оттягивают карманы часы. Он вытаскивает их, и солнечный луч из окна словно софит освещает серебряные часы с выгравированной на них галактикой. И его сейчас не беспокоит то, что всё это — сон или что-то подобное, потому что, эй: — Ты опоздал всего на… — Курт смотрит на мерно движущуюся по кругу секундную стрелку, после чего переводит взгляд на Доктора и старается вложить в свой голос как можно больше яду: — Десять лет. Кто вообще может себе позволить опаздывать так? — риторически интересуется Курт, но юноша всё-таки отвечает:  
— Королева? Ещё я позволил бы сделать это Бейонсе. Остальным — не простительно, ты прав. Но… — То ли Доктор, то ли не Доктор приближается к Курту, рассматривая его лицо ближе. — Мы знакомы? Думаю, я бы запомнил эти очаровательные пухлые щёчки, — ухмыляется юноша, подписывая себе смертный приговор, когда его пальцы начинают тянуть Курта за щёки.

И Курту хочется накричать на него. Хочется показать, какая он дива, и уйти по-английски. Хочется сказать, что сейчас, когда ему семнадцать, он знает, что имени «Доктор» нет. Хочется сказать, что из Доктора вышел хреновый доктор, потому что его мама умерла… 

Хочется начать дышать…

Доктор, наконец, перестаёт вести себя, словно ребёнок. Теперь он смотрит на Курта так, словно и не было десяти лет, словно Курт — маленький мальчик, и Курт ощущает себя маленьким мальчиком…

Доктор улыбается. Улыбается мягко, заставляя Курта каким-то волшебным образом перестать паниковать и сосредоточить всё своё внимания на светлом пепле в волосах парня. Он всё ещё там. И на ресницах. И сажа на лице. И запах гари. И отражение звёзд в глазах.

— Мне нравилось, когда ты называл меня сэр, — почему-то говорит Доктор. А затем подмигивает Курту:   
— Это заводит.

— Когда взрослого мужчину заводит то, что его называет сэром семилетний мальчик, это смахивает на педофилию, — говорит серьёзно Курт, пока сумасшедшая мысль согревает его тело: «Это Доктор, Доктор, которого ты видел в детстве, и который выглядит совершенно реальным, и он всё ещё помнит тебя!» Курту кажется, что он начинает верить. Сам не знает во что. Возможно, в чудо? Возможно, чудеса случаются? Или всё-таки не стоило пить утром кофе, приготовленный Финном. И Курт почему-то добавляет:   
— Сэр. — После чего легко ударяет Доктора ладонью в грудь. И Доктор улыбается так широко, что кажется, его щёки начнут болеть от этого. Но это ведь не плохо.

Хорошо, когда щёки начинают болеть от улыбок.

— Помнится, кто-то обещал мне горячий шоколад, — говорит Доктор. 

Курт складывает руки на груди.

— Кто-то обещал вернуться через пять минут, — отвечает в тон он, сжимая в ладони часы. Гага, сколько же эти часы значили… значат для него. Доктор даже не понимает и никогда не поймёт. Курт протягивает их парню, потому что вроде как пришло время отдать их. Но Доктор улыбается и говорит:  
— Они твои.

Курт хочет спросить, почему эти часы работали столько времени? Ему хочется узнать, как возможно, что человек остался таким же самым спустя десять лет? Ему хочется понять, почему Доктор снова оказался в его жизни? Почему именно в его жизни? И почему один только взгляд парня заставляет чувствовать себя особенным?

А Доктор, кажется, умеет читать мысли, потому что он отвечает:  
— Они не останавливаются. Никогда, Курт. Потому что есть вещи, которые не могут сломаться. Мои часы — одна из таких вещей.

А потом всё заворачивается слишком быстро. Доктор берёт Курта за руку, словно это самый естественный в мире поступок. Он ведёт его в ближайшую кофейню, коей оказывается Лайма Бин. И спрашивает, какой кофе пьёт Курт. Он улыбается, когда Курт говорит, что не брал с собой денег и платит за него, одновременно флиртуя с милой баристой. 

За столом Курт спрашивает, как зовут Доктора.

— Доктор, — отвечает парень, немного хмурясь. — Я думал, ты помнишь моё имя.

— Но это не имя, — спорит Курт.

Доктор делает глоток своего ледяного латте — кто пьёт ледяной латте зимой? — и говорит:  
— Точно так же я могу сказать, что Курт — вовсе не имя. 

— Я могу назвать как минимум трёх знаменитых Куртов, — говорит Курт. — Курт Нильсен, Курт Воннегут и Курт Кобейн. А ты?

— Моё имя тоже известно в кое-каких кругах, конечно, не столь обширных, — не сдаётся Доктор. — Например, оно известно каждому Далеку.

Курт лишь цокает языком. 

— Я буду называть тебя Робертом Паттинсоном, пока ты не скажешь своего настоящего имени! — он говорит это таким тоном, будто никто не хочет, чтобы его называли Робертом Паттинсоном, даже сам Роберт Паттинсон.

— Себастиан Смайт, — говорит Доктор, от чего Курт чуть не давится кофе.

— Себастиан Смайт? — переспрашивает он. — Не Смит?

Доктор — Себастиан Смайт — мотает головой.

— Когда я слышу Смит, могу думать только о Брэд Питте, а у нас с ним немного натяжные отношения после одной истории…

Курт решает не обращать внимания на бред, который несёт Доктор, и да, он решает всё-таки называть его Доктором. Потому что, что это за имя вообще такое — Себастиан Смайт?

А потом Доктор спрашивает:  
— Тебе никогда не хотелось познакомиться с Шарль Перро? — И кивает на улицу в сторону синей будки около фонтана. Синяя будка. В Лайме. 

И Курт понятия не имеет, что это за шифр такой: «Тебе никогда не хотелось познакомиться с Шарль Перро?» Но эти полчаса с Доктором были… необычными. И, чёрт, Шарль Перро, так Шарль Перро! 

Курт уже встал из-за столика, когда Доктор достаёт из своего кармана iPhone, после чего делает снимок двух стаканчиков и сборника сказок Шарль Перро. И когда они идут к синей полицейской будке, Доктор редактирует фото, добавляя эффект Rise. А когда они заходят внутрь, Доктор продолжает печатать, поговаривая:  
— Хэштег: кофе. Хэштег: сказки. Хэштег: кофесгорячимпарнем. Хэштег: хорошеенастроение.

А всё, что может сказать Курт:  
— Она гораздо больше внутри, чем снаружи…

Доктор улыбается ему и бормочет что-то о том, что все так говорят, он говорит что-то о пяти тысячах фолловеров, он говорит что-то о Красной Шапочке.

А Курт думает, что возможно, это очень даже удачный день.

*

Кажется, только сейчас, когда Доктор начал тянуть какие-то рычаги, нажимать какие-то кнопки и напевать песню The Wanted “Glad you Came”, Курт осознал, что ничего не понимает. В смысле, окей, почему эта будка действительно больше внутри, чем снаружи? Почему она качается и издаёт эти совсем небезопасные звуки, будто что-то вот-вот взорвётся? Почему Доктор выглядит так, будто прошло не десять лет, а действительно пять минут? И почему Доктор повторяет о старине Шарль Перро, словно действительно говорит о том самом Шарле Перро, и что ещё хуже — говорит о нём, словно о старом знакомом?

— Подожди минутку, — останавливает его Курт, не совсем доверяя своему собственному голосу и сомневаясь в том, слушает ли его Доктор вообще. Он снова старается внимательно осмотреть будку, но здесь столько всего — лампочек, лестниц, экранов, светящихся проводов и даже сломанная кофеварка, — что взгляд Курта задерживается на каждой мелочи лишь на долю секунды. — Где мы и кто такой Шарль Перро? — удаётся спросить ему.

Оказывается, Доктор его ещё как слушает. Он быстро переключает ещё один рычаг и вопросительно смотрит на Курта.

— Оу, ты учишься в общественной школе? Тогда это объясняет тот факт, что ты ничего не слышал о Шарле Перро… — со вздохом отвечает Доктор на собственный вопрос; в его тоне звучит что-то похожее на вызов или насмешку, Курт не совсем точно может уловить что именно, поэтому он останавливает Доктора на полуслове:  
— Что это ещё за предвзятое мнение об общественных школах? И я знаю, кто такой Шарль Перро, — говорит он, складывая руки на груди и надеясь, что его взгляд достаточно обвиняющий, — если мы, конечно, говорим о том самом Шарле Перро, авторе «Сказок матушки Гусыни»? Но мы наверняка говорим не о нём, верно, потому что этот Шарль Перро умер лет триста назад.

Доктор только качает головой, словно говорит: «Эх, Курт, о чём ты вообще говоришь», когда непонятно о чём говорит именно Доктор.

— Тем более, я бы не назвал его автором всех этих сказок. — Доктор что-то прикидывает в голове, забавно потирая подбородок и немного подпрыгивая на месте. Курту кажется это плохой привычкой. Не потому что прыгание на месте выглядит немного странно — хотя на самом деле это выглядит очень странно, — а потому что когда Доктор делает так, у него в голове наверняка происходит процесс придумывания неприятностей. — Скорее, он просто использовал куда более литературный язык для повествования народных сказок. — Он делает небольшую паузу, напоминая тем самым Рейчел Берри, которая может рассказать даже о приготовлении яичницы как о драме мирового масштаба. — Но не в этом суть, Курт. И кого-нибудь когда-нибудь останавливало то, что человек умер?

Курт едва не давится воздухом.

— Эм… да? — спрашивает он. Потому что, кажется, обычно такая мелочь, как смерть, останавливает людей. Хотя, возможно, Доктор один из тех психопатов, которые считают себя экстрасенсами и вроде как разговаривают с духами? — Я не огромный фанат спиритических сеансов. И не смотря на то, что я не верю во всю эту чушь, — уверенно заявляет Курт, — в кино обычно всё это хорошо не заканчивается. И я не хочу, чтобы меня до конца жизни преследовала не нашедшая покоя душа Шарля Перро.

Пресвятая Гага, теперь и он звучит как Рейчел Берри! 

— Спиритические доски. — Доктор задумчиво водит пальцами по подбородку и медленно подходит к Курту, внимательно глядя на него и, кажется, пытаясь что-то понять. А вот Курт никак не может понять: всё то, о чём говорит Доктор, — он действительно имеет это в виду? — Конечно, это весело… не так весело, как волшебные шары, но по-своему весело. Лучше скажи мне, красавчик. — Доктор игриво двигает бровями, кусает нижнюю губу, но спустя мгновение — подходит слишком близко, осторожно берёт руки Курта в свои собственные руки и спрашивает совершенно серьёзно:  
— Почему ты ничего не спросил о том, как мне удалось совсем не измениться за эти десять лет?

Курт смотрит на свои руки в тёплых и мягких ладонях Доктора; это непривычное чувство — обычно за руку его берёт кто-то из подруг, и в этом нет ничего… интимного. Сейчас же его сердце предательски громко шумит в грудной клетке, почти так же пугающе, как эта полицейская будка, которая почему-то выглядит гораздо больше внутри. И это ещё один из вопросов, ответ на который Курт, кажется, не готов услышать.

— Я не знаю, — тихо отвечает парень, чувствуя какую-то вину за эту неуверенность, звучащую в его голосе.

Неожиданно пол уходит из-под ног Курта — он не хочет думать, почему ему кажется, что эта синяя полицейская будка, которая почему-то гораздо больше внутри, чем снаружи, летит в воздухе — и Курт падает вперёд, падает прямиком в руки Доктора. Волосы Доктора пахнут огнём, на его шее чёрные разводы сажи, и Курт случайно касается их сухими губами.

— Ты не хочешь поверить, — просто отвечает Доктор. Курт не понимает, совсем не понимает, как ещё минуту назад Доктор мог быть самоуверенным засранцем, когда сейчас он такой… естественный, и его взгляд такой мягкий, гипнотизирующий, полный доверия и веры. Курт не уверен, что люди вообще способны смотреть так на кого-то, кого знают то ли пять минут, то ли десять лет. Но Доктор смотрит на него именно так, и Курт ощущает себя чуточку особенным от этого взгляда.

— Но ведь это сумасшествие, — отвечает Курт. 

Доктор крепко обнимает Курта, кружится с ним, танцует что-то похожее на фокстрот и смеётся, пока будка продолжает качаться из стороны в сторону и издавать эти странные звуки. А потом он едва не поднимает Курта в воздух за плечи и усаживает в кресло.

— Сумасшествие — это адипоузы, подсчитывающие калории, или чипсы со вкусом колы, — поучительно говорит он, тем временем подходя к огромному деревянному шкафу. Тут же он открывает дверцу и достаёт оттуда чёрный кожаный плащ. — А Повелители Времени — самая естественная в мире вещь, — усмехается он и тут же накидывает на плечи плащ, взглядом спрашивая у Курта: «Ну и как тебе, красавчик», на что Курт отвечает, что так он похож на Нео из «Матрицы» и в его случае это совсем не комплимент. — Сейчас я переживаю регенерацию, — продолжает Доктор. — И я уверен, что по-прежнему не выгляжу, как Бейонсе. Но может хоть волосы у меня рыжие? — с надеждой в голосе спрашивает он у Курта.

Курт почему-то улыбается, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Нет, Доктор не рыжий и совсем не похож на Бейонсе. И да, Курт совсем не знает, о какой регенерации идёт речь.

— Но я ведь горяч, правда? — продолжает Доктор, теперь завязывая на воротнике рубашки полосатый галстук-бабочку. Видимо, это ещё одна привычка: задавать вопросы, но не дожидаться ответов, потому что через секунду он снова спрашивает:   
— Как тебе?

Курт морщит нос, потому что бабочки слишком напоминают ему о Блейне Андерсоне, которому ничто, к сожалению, не напоминает о Курте Хаммеле. Доктор по-прежнему роется в своём гардеробе, когда Курт подходит к нему и достаёт из этой кучи хлама сине-бордовую клетчатую рубашку и чёрную кожанку.

—Ты и так немного похож на хипстера, — замечает Курт. Он поворачивается спиной к Доктору, чтобы тот мог переодеться, и тем временем спрашивает:   
— Ладно, ты хочешь сказать, что мы можем путешествовать во времени?

— Повелитель Времени, — гордо напоминает Доктор; его тон похож на тот самый тон, которым Джоуи Триббиани спрашивает: «Как твои дела?» у любой девушки с пульсом. — Упомяни я об этом в своём профиле в инстаграме, фолловеров стало бы в два раза больше.

Курт закатывает глаза на это, но улыбка по-прежнему не сходит с его лица.

— Допустим, что ты всё-таки можешь вернуться в прошлое, но насколько я помню, Шарль Перро жил в Париже, а мы находимся в Лайме, штат Огайо, а это вообще-то другой континент…

Курт не успевает договорить, потому что неожиданно на его плечи ложится лёгкий тёмно-синий плащ, почему-то напоминающий Курту об Англии времён Робин Гуда или короля Артура. И пока Курт завязывает шнуровку плаща, Доктор подталкивает его к выходу, поговаривая:  
— Моя детка путешествует не только во времени, но и в пространстве.

А когда он открывает дверь синей полицейской будки, которую Доктор ласково именуют своей деткой, Курта окутывает ощущение спокойствия. Его ноздри дразнит сладкий аромат дождя и свежести; по коже бегут мурашки, вызванные лесной прохладой. Вокруг них деревья, деревья, деревья; их огромные коричневые кроны, поросшие мхом, тянутся вверх, словно пытаются коснуться неба. Здесь и сосны, и ели, и дубы; их листья, окрашенные красками осени, словно выплавлены из золота и меди; и во всём этом есть что-то волшебное и одновременно пугающее. Правда, Курт пока не знает, что именно. 

Когда он делает неосторожный шаг вперёд, под его ногами хрустит ветка, и боковым зрением он замечает, как мимо них проскакивает маленькая белочка. Почему-то в голове проносятся воспоминания из детства: когда он, будучи маленьким мальчиком, сидел на плечах отца, кормя таких же белочек в парке, а его мама фотографировала их, смеясь над тем, как Бёрт боится маленьких грызунов.

Небо над головой ещё не чёрное, а искристо-синие, и оно похоже на бурлящую реку, уничтожающую всё на своём пути. Солнце только заходит, и его последние лучи окрашивают лес в золотисто-малиновые краску и бросают игривые блики на улыбающееся лицо Доктора. 

Курт делает ещё один шаг вперёд, за ним ещё один и ещё один; чувство того, что этот волшебный сон просочится сквозь пальцы, исчезает с очередным глубоким вдохом. 

— Мы, правда, во Франции? — спрашивает он. Курт ощущает себя маленьким ребёнком, открывающим свой подарок на Рождество около горящего камина. Доктор мягко обнимает его за плечи, и только сейчас, когда Курт поднимает голову вверх, он понимает, что Доктор выше него почти на голову.

— Да, только нас, кажется, немного отклонило от нашего конечного пункта прибытия — Парижа, — отвечает он. А затем почему-то облизывает свой указательный палец и поднимает вверх. — Наши координаты: сорок девять градусов северной широты и два с половиной градуса восточной долготы. Мы в Булонском лесу.

— Ты обманываешь меня про координаты, — кивает Курт, на что Доктор только смеётся.

— Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что благодаря моей малышке ТАРДИС можно путешествовать во времени и пространстве, ты не попросишь меня вернуться, например, во времена Второй мировой и остановить Гитлера?

Курт цокает языком и смотрит на Доктора так, как Доктор смотрел на него ещё несколько минут назад, объясняя, что быть Повелителем Времени — самая простая вещь в мире.

— Я, вообще-то, смотрел «Назад в будущее», — замечает он, пытаясь вспомнить, как Финну всё-таки удалось заставить его, Курта Хаммела, посмотреть фантастику. — И знаю, что нельзя менять прошлое, иначе мы можем изменить будущее.

Доктор просто улыбается, наверняка, думая о чём-то своём.

*

Немного позже начинает темнеть, и Курту это «приключение» уже не кажется таким замечательным. Те тонкие шёлковые плащи, которые, по мнению Курта, должны были согревать их, совсем не защищают от осенних холодов; и зубы Курта начинают стучать, пока он пытается согреть себя, дыша на ладони и потирая их. Вокруг становится всё темнее и темнее, и каждый хруст под ногами, каждый шорох отдаёт пугающим эхом внутри Курта, а протяжные завывания ветра где-то вдалеке и оханья сов заставляют волосы на руках становиться дыбом.

— Мне кажется, твоя малышка ТАРДИС забросила нас слишком далеко, — раздражённо говорит Курт, не понимая, как в такой отвратительно-страшный момент их жизни, который обычно служит завязкой для сюжета фильмов ужасов, Доктор может насвистывать весёлую мелодию из мультфильма о Русалочке.

— Эй, не обижай мою детку, — едва не надув губы, протягивает Доктор, словно это его обдели. А затем напевает: — Никто не идеален! Ты живёшь, и ты учишься. И если иногда я что-то порчу… Никто не идеален!

— О, Гага, ты цитируешь Майли Сайрус! — стонет Курт, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— И даже цитируя Майли Сайрус, я остаюсь невероятно очаровательным! Ты не можешь отрицать этого! — И если бы не тьма, Курт уверен, он бы увидел, что Доктор подмигивает ему.

— Могу и отрицаю, — спорит Курт. А когда он слышит завывание, совсем не похожее на оханье совы, а больше смахивающее на вой волка, Крут инстинктивно впечатывается боком в Доктора и крепко цепляется пальцами за его плечо. На это Доктор лишь самоуверенно усмехается, заставляя Курта фыркнуть и сделать шаг в сторону. И в этот самый момент он ощущает, что его нога путается в чём-то, и вместо того, чтобы упасть, уже через мгновение он и Доктор оказываются подвешенными в воздухе в огромной сети, похожей на ту, которыми рыбаки ловят рыбу. Его лицо больно врезается в грудь Доктора, в особенности, его нос, который, кажется, вот-вот сломается; руки Курта свёрнуты под неестественным градусом, ноги путаются в сетке; о, и это совсем-совсем не удобное положение, когда верёвка вонзается в кожу, когда колено Доктора давит в живот, и когда Курт ни черта не видит.

— Я не могу дышать, — неясно хрипит он в грудь Доктора.

— Ты от меня без ума? — переспрашивает Доктор, а раздражённый Курт не находит ничего лучше, как укусить его через рубашку; конечно, он мог попытаться избить Доктора носом или подбородком, но от этого сам пострадал бы куда больше. — Вот это зубы, а с виду такие маленькие и миленькие. Будущники бы умерли от зависти! Знаешь, во время следующего конца света, я обязательно возьму тебя с собой, думаю, твои зубы очень помогли бы!

— Ты всегда так много говоришь, когда боишься? — спрашивает Курт, не совсем уверенный в том, услышит ли его Доктор на этот раз.

Доктор только движется немного, говоря что-то о том, что ничего он не боится. Курт усмехается — ага, конечно, ничего он не боится — и начинает напевать самым потусторонним голосом, на который он способен: «Мерцай, мерцай, маленькая звёздочка…»

— Эй, это не смешно! — недовольно стонет Доктор. И Курт не знает, почему через пару минут они оба начинают смеяться, ведь им по-прежнему неудобно, холодно, ну, и возможно, немного страшно. Но в этом есть что-то прекрасное, наверное, и, возможно, всему виной слишком чистый воздух, но Курт действительно ощущает себя здорово.

— Что мы будем делать? — тихо спрашивает он, когда их смех, наконец, стихает.

— Ждать утра, — сонно отвечает Доктор. — Моя отвёртка выпала…

Курт кивает, кивает так, как может кивнуть человек, чьё лицо втиснуто в грудь другого человека, говоря этим кивком: ну, да, если отвёртка выпала, то всё ясно. Он прислушивается к шуму леса, к тем самым потрескиваниям, шорохам, завываниям, пока все звуки не стихают, пока они не тонут в мерном сердцебиении Доктора. Точнее…

— Я сошёл с ума, — говорит Курт самому себе.

— Я же говорил, что ты без ума от меня, — отвечает Доктор. Их голоса звучат тихо, а в телах ощущается какая-то невесомость.

— Два сердца.

Ответ Доктора заставляет Курта засмущаться: «И это ещё не самое моё большое достоинство», но вскоре усталость одолевает его, и Курт засыпает.

*

Глаза слепит яркий свет, но просыпается Курт вовсе не от этого, а от резкого столкновения с холодной и твёрдой землёй. Чёрт, удивительно, что его нос по-прежнему цел!

Первое, что он видит, — рыжую бородку мужчины. Она настолько ослепительно яркая, что только спустя мгновение Курт замечает, что этот мужчина с рыжей бородкой наставил на него и Доктора оружие. 

Арбалет.

Вау, раньше Курт думал, что только взгляд Блейна может заставить его сердце колотиться так быстро. Да, просто ему никогда не угрожали… арбалетом. Гага, даже в его голове всё это звучит слишком странно.

Следующее яркое пятно, которое замечает Курт, — красный плащ. Точнее, девушка в красном плаще. Она сидит на одном колене, а её длинные волосы плавятся чёрным шоколадом на золотистой листве. У неё в руках нож, или кинжал, в общем, что-то острое и опасное, и какая нормальная девушка носит с собой такие штуки?

— Если бы это был зверь, он был бы один, — говорит она. Сначала Курт думает, что девушка обращается к нему, но он понятия не имеет, о чём она говорит, что за зверь, а рыжебородый мужчина, к которому, видимо, обращалась девушка, недовольно хмыкает, но прячет стрелу и арбалет за спину.

— Зверь?! — спрашивает кто-то рядом, и голос этого кого-то звучит так громко, что Курту хочется ударить его. — Вы думаете, эта сеть удержала бы зверя?

Ах, да, это ведь Доктор. Поэтому желание убить его вполне естественно. Настолько же естественно — как там говорил Доктор? — как и Повелители Времени.

Когда Курт, наконец, начинает понимать, что происходит, он замечает ещё одного человека. Парня, немного старше его самого, с тёмными волосами и невероятно выразительными — будто их подчеркнули чёрным карандашом — синими глазами. И он красив, боже, он действительно красив. Только четыре ужасные полосы белесых шрамов, что тянутся вдоль лица: от самого лба до подбородка, оставляют горький осадок. 

Курт быстро опускает голову, когда юноша ловит на себе его изучающий взгляд; колючий жар смущения тотчас заставляет его щёки пылать.

— Что вы делали в этих местах ночью? — спрашивает парень, обращаясь к ним обоим, но всё же больше к Доктору, потому что тот, похоже, может дать хоть какие-то вразумительные, в отличие от Курта, ответы.

— Пошли за грибами и заблудились, красавчик, — уверенно отвечает Доктор, подмигивая юноше. Курт отвешивает Доктору мысленный подзатыльник: он что, флиртует со всеми, и разве это подходящий момент для флирта, и у них даже корзинки нет, что за нелепая ложь про грибы? — А потом услышали вой. Курт испугался, мы побежали и попали, кажется, в вашу ловушку, — на одном дыхании продолжает он.

Курт закатывает глаза и, наконец, поворачивается к Доктору. Тот выглядит заспанным, но как всегда безумным и очаровательным. Разве на него можно сердиться, даже если очень хочется?

— Ты испугался, — говорит он. А затем напевает:  
— Никто не идеален.

*

Немного позже Курт узнаёт имена своих новых спутников. Мужчину с рыжей бородой зовут Йен, юношу — Винсент, а девушку — Иветт. Они втроём занимаются поимкой этого самого зверя, который убил десятерых деревенских. Иветт призналась, что зверь растерзал её мать, жену Йена. Винсент же решительно не собирался говорить, почему он занимается «охотой», он просто перевёл разговор в другое русло, начав расспрашивать Курта и Доктора, откуда они и чем занимаются на самом деле. Оказалось, что Доктор умеет лгать очень убедительно. Он представил себя и Курта помощниками Шарля Перро, собирающими местные легенды для того, чтобы опубликовать их.

— Должно быть, очень интересно работать с ним? — восторжённо спрашивает Иветт у Курта, когда они впятером направляются в деревню. Доктор, Винсент и Йен разговаривают о чём-то шёпотом немного впереди, пока Иветт задаёт Курту тысячу и один вопрос о его жизни, заставляя того смущаться от столь пристального внимания, похожего на свет софитов, за которое Рейчел Берри несомненно убила бы Курта.

А Курт лишь пожимает плечами:  
— Не знаю, если честно, — вздыхает он, глядя в спину Доктора: тот даже шагает как-то по-особенному; его плечи широко расправлены, а ладони доверительно поглаживают спины Йена и Винсента, похлопывая их. Кажется, Доктор не может жить без прикосновений. — Я знаю его совсем немного и не знаю о нём ничего, понимаешь? Он много говорит, почти не смолкает, но при этом, на самом деле, не говорит ничего. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, — поглядывая в сторону Доктора, продолжает Курт, на что Иветт заливисто смеётся.

— Я говорила о Шарле Перро, — уже спокойнее замечает она, когда её взгляд гораздо красноречивее любых слов намекает на что-то Курту.

Курт тут же вспоминает, что да, они вроде как работают с самим Шарлем Перро, и ему немного неловко лгать девушке, потому что она очень дружелюбная и искренняя:  
— Он очень талантливый и интересный, — всё же отвечает он, а затем добавляет:  
— И француз.

Иветт снова смеётся и приобнимает Курта за плечи, шепча ему:  
— Ты очень смешной.

Она тут же заливается краской, когда к ним подходит Доктор и Винсент, и отходит немного в сторону от Курта. Курт замечает, как девушка поправляет прядь волос за ухо, осторожно глядя на Винсента, но Винсент этого точно не замечает. И Курт думает, так же ли он выглядит со стороны, когда смотрит на Блейна, но не получает никакой взаимности в ответ?

— Йен был очень гостеприимен и предложил нам остаться у него, пока мы не отправимся в следующий посёлок, — говорит Доктор. Его голос заставляет Курта перестать думать об Андерсоне, ведь он сейчас в семнадцатом веке, он во Франции, он в компании Доктора, у которого есть машина времени, два сердца и огромное эго, и настоящих французов, охотящихся на какого-то зверя, и это настоящее приключение!

Когда Курт, наконец, остаётся с Доктором один на один, он задаёт ему вопрос, который почему-то всплыл в его голове только спустя три часа общения с французами:  
— Но если мы во Франции, почему все говорят по-английски?

— О! Это ещё одно волшебное свойство ТАРДИС, — объясняет Доктор, рассматривая комнату, которую предложил им Йен. — Она переводит для нас их речь, а для них — нашу. Всё просто.

Курт не думает, что всё так просто, но кивает, присаживаясь на край кровати.

— А если бы мы оказались в Британии, я бы не услышал горячий британский акцент?

Доктор присаживается рядом с ним.

— Горячий британский акцент? — спрашивает он, изображая этот самый «горячий британский акцент». — Например, такой? 

Курт только ударяет его плечом, будто говоря этим: «Ты такой милый придурок, Доктор», всё же не сдерживая смеха.

*

Вечером Курт собирается вместе с Йеном, Винсентом и Доктором отправиться в лес, когда Доктор останавливает его. Он отводит ни черта не понимающего Курта в сторону и говорит:  
— Нам нужно разделиться. Ты узнаешь как можно больше информации от Иветт, пока я разведаю обстановку в лесу.

На что Курт недовольно складывает руки на груди и спрашивает:  
— Может, ты останешься с Иветт, а я разведаю обстановку в лесу? Потому что я, возможно, в первый и в последний раз переживаю что-то, настолько похожее на приключение, а ты оставляешь меня в четырёх стенах для того, чтобы «выведать информацию», когда всё самое интересное происходит в лесу? Это не честно, и я не согласен.

Доктор внимательно смотрит в глаза Курта, будто пытается остановить его от этой глупой идеи одним только взглядом, но когда Курт решительно кивает в сторону открытой двери и ожидающих их Винсента и Йена, он говорит:  
— Капризничать будешь дома, принцесса. — Такое обращение приводит Курта в чувства гораздо лучше любой пощёчины: ему и без того хватает сравнений с женским полом от неандертальцев-футболистов в Лайма Хай, чтобы он терпел это ещё и здесь, чтобы он терпел такое обращение от Доктора. Он хочет ответить настолько ядовито, как он только может, но тот продолжает:   
— Я не знаю, что прячется в том лесу. Я не знаю, что убивает людей. Я не знаю, что это за зверь, Курт, — говорит он, чеканя каждое слово и хмуря брови; его губы собраны в тонкую нить. — И пока я не узнаю этого, пока я не буду уверен, что ты находишься в безопасности, ты не сделаешь и шагу в Тёмный лес, Красная Шапочка.

Курту кажется, что Доктор делает это специально, нарочно, на зло ему. Он надеется, что он называет Курта принцессой и Красной Шапочкой только для того, чтобы действительно обезопасить. Но от этого чувство, что его обманули и предали, не рассасывается под ложечкой.

— Тогда скажи мне, большой и страшный Серый Волк, зачем ты вообще взял меня с собой? — спрашивает Курт, едва сдерживая себя от крика. — Зачем я здесь, Доктор? Почему именно я? Или это ещё одна насмешка Вселенной, только на этот раз куда огромнее всех предыдущих, огромнее твоего нарциссизма? Повелитель Времени ничем не лучше всех тех людей, которые унижали меня изо дня в день всю мою жизнь, да, Доктор, это так?

Доктор снова смотрит на Курта. На секунду Курту кажется, что взгляд парня смягчается, что возможно, в нём даже читается вина и что-то похожее на боль или тоску, но Доктор только резко разворачивается, направляясь к Йену и Винсенту и бросая на последок тихое: «Видимо, я ещё не готов».

*

Курт не знает, к чему Доктор «ещё не готов». Курт не знает Доктора вовсе. Просто Доктор появился, исчез, снова появился, схватил Курта за руку и потащил в прошлое, после чего закрыл вместе с Иветт. И эта пара дней похожа на фильмы Чарли Чаплина, где все то и дело бегают очень быстро. Правда, они совсем не чёрно-белые, а яркие-яркие.

Иветт сидит около камина, но её взгляд прикован к окну. Курту сперва кажется, что это прозвучал треск щепок в камине или какая-то ветка ударилась об окно, но позже, когда его мысли перестают настойчиво шуметь в голове, он понимает, что слышит тихое пение: «И при свете дня, и при свете звёзд, прошу я об одном, сберегите его…»

Иветт осторожно перебирает в руках края красного плаща, висящего на спинке стула. Её глаза затуманены, а губы, как и голос, немного дрожат. Курт сперва не решается разрушить этот маленький мирок, созданный девушкой, но всё же осторожно подкрадывается к ней и тихо проводит ладонью по её плечу, заставляя Иветт прийти в себя.

— Твой отец вернётся, — уверяет её Курт; его шёпот звучит не громче потрескивающих в огне дров. И сам не зная почему, он добавляет: — И с Винсентом всё будет в порядке.

Это привлекает внимание Иветт, и она обеспокоенно смотрит на Курта. Он тут же отвечает на её немую мольбу:  
— Я не скажу ему о твоих чувствах. Это должна сделать ты.

Иветт улыбается, но слишком горько.

— Это уже не важно, — отвечает она. — Он любит другую.

А потом Иветт словно прорывает, и она говорит, говорит, говорит. Говорит о том, что зверь появился в окрестностях деревни чуть больше полугода назад. Её мать отправилась в лес за травами в тот день, но так и не вернулась. Уже ночью жители деревни отправились на её поиски. Иветт шла буквально рука об руку с другом своего детства, Винсентом, убеждающего её в том, что с Мелиссой всё в порядке, и они обязательно её найдут, когда чудовище появилось, словно из ниоткуда. Оно было похоже на волка, только в два-три раза больше, огромные лапы, когти, зубы, и его глаза — последнее, что помнила Иветт с того дня — они светились.

— Отец сказал, что они нашли меня только через два дня после той ночи.

Мелиссу нашли в тающем снегу мёртвой: её внутренности были выгрызены, а левая рука и вовсе оторвана. 

— Но они никак не могли найти Винсента.

Что буквально сводило с ума Иветт, потерявшую теперь не только свою мать, но и своего лучшего друга. 

— Винсент появился на пороге нашего дома приблизительно через неделю. Он выглядел здоровее обычного, только немного усталым. И шрамы… шрамы на его лице, которые оставил зверь, затянулись всего за неделю. Винс сказал, что его спасла девушка. Он не помнил, как избежал смерти и как оказался у своей спасительницы. Только помнил, что у неё был волшебный голос, длинные золотые волосы и руки ангела, которые и исцелили его.

Курт только кивает, не совсем способный переварить информацию. Его руки автоматически обнимают Иветт, потому что слова: «Мне жаль», не важно, относятся они к смерти матери или невзаимной любви, кажутся слишком безразличными. А тёплые объятия всегда что-то значат.

— Он не видел Рапунцель после, — продолжает Иветт, пряча лицо в плече Курта.

— Рапунцель? — неуверенно спрашивает Курт, потому что ещё минуту назад происходящее напоминало ему сказку о Красной Шапочке, когда теперь история приобретает совсем другой поворот. Возможно, это очень распространённое имя во Франции в семнадцатом столетии?

— Да. На самом деле, Винс не знает её имени. Просто он очнулся на лугу около реки, где растут колокольчики рапунцель. И назвал девушку именно так, — вздыхает Иветт. — Я сомневаюсь в существовании этой Рапунцель, но Винсент думает, что зверь похитил её. И я будто соревнуюсь с призраком, заранее зная, что не одержу победы.

*

Курт просыпается из-за чьих-то крадущихся шагов и скрипящих половиц. В комнате темно, и только свет почти погасшего огня в камине немного освещает стены, мебель и… Доктора, сидящего на коленях у кровати Курта.

— Я не хотел тебя разбудить, — первым делом говорит Доктор. Сейчас Курт не ощущает той злости и той обиды, которые он испытывал вечером. Возможно, потому что здесь сейчас так тепло и уютно, что в теле совершенно не находится сил на отрицательные эмоции. Возможно, потому что Доктор и без того выглядит уставшим и потрёпанным.

— Ты собирался всю ночь вот так следить за мной? — спрашивает Курт, подавляя зевок и всматриваясь в лицо Доктора. Он совсем немного старше Курта, но его глаза… кажется, будто они видели слишком много. — Это немного жутко.

Доктор кивает, улыбаясь уголками губ. Он говорит:  
— После меня остаётся один лишь пепел, Курт. — Доктор впервые не просто говорит, а говорит, и его слова что-то значат, и он искренен с Куртом и доверяет ему, от чего в груди Курта становится жарко. Но то, что говорит Доктор, его внезапно охрипший голос, его пустой взгляд, в них столько боли, столько боли, что Курт не сдерживает себя и крепко сжимает ладонь Доктора. — А в тебе столько огня, и я боюсь, что погашу его.

— Даже для такой дивы, как я, это звучит слишком драматично, — шепчет Курт, стараясь немного разрядить обстановку. Он крепче сжимает пальцы Доктора и говорит:   
— Ещё вчера утром я думал, что всё будет как обычно. Я пойду в школу и переживу семь часов «получения знаний», полчаса отдыха в мусорных баках, около двух часов споров за получение соло и так далее, и тому подобное. А потом на мою голову упал ты! И сейчас я в прошлом, и нас ждёт приключение, опасное приключение, которое, несомненно, пугает меня, но это так… это так потрясающе, Доктор! — Курту кажется, что воздух заканчивается в лёгких, и от недостатка кислорода комната кружится и перед его глазами плывёт улыбка Доктора. — И я не могу дышать от того, как это здорово. Это настоящее чудо. И оно случилось со мной. Из всех людей на Земле оно случилось именно со мной. Так почему ты, Повелитель Времени, не можешь поверить в то, что чудо может случиться и с тобой?

Курт ощущает, как быстро бьётся его сердце, в его животе трепещут бабочки от волнения и страха, и это действительно неописуемое ощущение, и ему хотелось бы, чтобы и Доктор ощутил его. Возможно, тогда бы он поверил Курту.

— Ты тоже свалился на мою голову, Курт Хаммел, — просто отвечает Доктор, перед тем, как накрыть Курта одеялом и направиться в свою постель.

*

Им удаётся остаться наедине только в полдень, когда Йен и Винсент слишком заняты чисткой оружия, а Иветт собирает цветы на могилу матери. Поэтому Доктор решает прогуляться с Куртом по деревне. Курт пересказывает историю Иветт, хоть и чувствует себя немного неправильно из-за этого поступка — ведь это совсем не его история. Доктор рассказывает, что зверь убивает только в полнолуние, и он думает, что этот зверь — оборотень.

— Оборотень? — шёпотом переспрашивает Курт. — Они, правда, существуют?

— Ликантропия — болезнь, вызванная инопланетной формой жизни. Я уже встречался с ней однажды. Наверняка, примерно шесть месяцев назад где-то поблизости разбился космический корабль…

— Космический корабль? — снова переспрашивает Курт. Доктор смотрит на него недовольно, будто говорит взглядом: «Не перебивай». — То есть, оборотни — это полулюди, полупришельцы? Мне стоит поменять свой взгляд насчёт Джейкоба… — И, не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос — видимо, эта привычка заразна, — он спрашивает:  
— А кто ты, Доктор? У тебя ведь два сердца.

Доктор улыбается немного насмешливо.

— Конечно же, я инопланетянин. Не думал же ты, что Повелителем Времени может быть человек?

Курт обиженно восклицает: «Хэй!», одновременно ударяя Доктора кулаком в плечо.

— Ауч, Курт Хаммел! — Потирая ушибленное место, стонет Доктор. — У тебя не только зубки опасные, но и кулачки.

— Кто-то нарывается, — смеётся Курт, продолжая колотить парня.

А Доктор улыбается.

У него два сердца, поэтому он может позволить себе одну смерть от рук Курта Хаммела.

*

Курт думает, что это действительно похоже на сказку «Красная Шапочка», когда они втроём — Курт, Доктор и Иветт — идут на кладбище. Красный плащ Иветт развевается на ветру, а в руках у неё плетёная корзинка. Правда, не с пирожками, а с цветами на могилу её матери. 

— А ведь я направился сюда только для того, чтобы узнать рецепт этих треклятых пирожков, — доверительно шепчет Доктор на ухо Курту, пока они стоят в тени огромного дуба. Иветт сидит на коленях перед каменной плитой в десяти метрах от них, осторожно кладя цветы на землю.

Наверное, Курт мог бы улыбнуться Доктору. Но на месте Иветт он видит маленького мальчика, только что потерявшего маму. Он видит маленького мальчика, не знающего что делать дальше. Он видит маленького мальчика, не знающего, почему это случилось именно с ним. Он видит маленького, одинокого, совсем потерянного мальчика. Курт видит маленького себя.

Не задумываясь, Курт достаёт из кармана штанов часы и открывает их. Его пальцы осторожно касаются гравировки, затем открывают часы и скользят по стеклу циферблата. Подбородок Доктора покоится на плече Курта, его тёплое дыхание забирается под ворот рубашки. Курт говорит:  
— Когда умерла мама… долгое время я не мог поверить в то, что это произошло. Каждую ночь, прячась под одеялом, я открывал эти часы, светил на них фонариком и ждал, когда ты вернёшься. Я думал, что если вернёшься ты, тогда вернётся и она. 

Руки Доктора крепко-накрепко сцепляются вокруг талии Курта, прижимая парня ближе.

Такие объятия всегда что-то значат.

*

Полнолуние ожидает их через двое суток. К этому времени Доктор и Курт узнают, что некоторые трупы всё ещё не были найдены. И что перед тем, как убили Мелиссу, пропал ещё один парень, которого до сих пор не нашли. Ещё Доктор рассказывает Курту о том, что у него есть один подозреваемый, который мог бы оказаться нужным заражённым.

— Во-первых, он выжил после «встречи» со зверем. Но мы не можем быть наверняка уверены, что это была встреча, — говорит Доктор, подбрасывая отвёртку в воздух. Они сидят под тем самым дубом на кладбище, потому что в этом месте есть что-то пугающе притягательное и тихое. — Иветт говорила, что видела только зверя, но в этот самый промежуток времени она не видела Винсента.

— Она просто не упомянула его! — останавливает Доктора Курт. — Знаешь, когда на тебя нападает огромное чудовище, тебе как-никак приходится обратить на него своё внимание!

— Если бы на тебя напал Оборотень, ты бы смотрел только на него и забыл обо мне? — обиженно спрашивает Доктор, на секунду переставая вращать отвёртку.

— Я не это имел в виду. И должен же был кто-то заразить Винса — хотя я по-прежнему не думаю, что это был он. И именно этот кто-то убил мать Иветт. И этим кем-то мог быть тот парень, который пропал ещё до смерти Мелиссы.

Доктор кивает.

— Значит, здесь должно быть два зверя. Потому что шрамы на лице Винсента… эти когти должны были заразить его, он просто не мог остаться человеком после встречи с Оборотнем. И ещё это странное чёрное пятно на ладони.

— А что насчёт Рапунцель? — спрашивает Курт, вытаскивая из рук Доктора отвёртку. — Думаешь, это совпадение?

Доктор мотает головой.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — А я ненавижу не знать.

*

Это случается тогда, когда Доктор, Винсент, Уилл и Йен уходят в лес. Курт снова остаётся недовольным тем, что его пускают в лес, ведь он думал, что они с Доктором пришли к какому-то компромиссу. Но только одно воспоминание о той ночи, воспоминание глаз Доктора, безмолвно кричащих о том, сколько он потерял, заставляют Курта остаться здесь. И впервые в жизни он рад, что сидит в четырёх стенах, потому что иногда «приключение» может настигнуть даже здесь.

Иветт жалуется на то, что плохо себя чувствует и говорит, что пойдёт спать. Это сразу же заставляет Курта насторожиться, потому что когда близкий тебе человек оказывается в опасности, как например, твой отец или возлюбленный, обычно бывает совсем не до сна. Поэтому Курт только кивает и желает спокойной ночи.

И тогда тишина хижины, наполненная одним потрескиванием огня и жужжанием жуков за окном, совсем не успокаивает. Отчего-то нервы Курта на пределе. И когда он слышит движение в комнате Иветт, тут же подрывается со стула и осторожно подкрадывается к двери.

«Тише, тише, тише», — говорит он своему сердцу и мыслям, но те и не думают успокаиваться.

Опять тишина. Поглощающая и нерушимая, чёрная и вязкая, как смола. Пока не…

«Иветт, Иветт, а почему у тебя такие большие чёрные глаза?» — звучит голос Иветт из спальни.

Душа Курта уходит в пятки. Вдох. Выдох. Какого чёрта?

И снова тишина. Треск дров. Жужжание насекомых за окном. 

Вдох. 

Выдох.

Курт осторожно-осторожно приотворяет дверь. О, святая Гага, он ведь всегда был одним из тех людей, которые при просмотре фильмов ужасов кричат: «Не ходи туда, идиот!», когда сейчас он поступает как один из тех идиотов.

«Иветт, Иветт, а почему у тебя такие большие острые зубы?» — спрашивает Иветт. Она стоит боком к Курту и смотрит в зеркало. На её плечи накинут красный плащ.

Сердце Курта стучит непозволительно громко. Он затаивает дыхание, когда Иветт резко поворачивается к окну и через секунду оказывается снаружи хижины. И только тогда Курт позволяет себе сказать:  
— Чтобы я ещё хоть раз в жизни взял в руки эту грёбаную «Красную Шапочку»!

Когда ему удаётся собраться с мыслями, Курт решает пойти в лес, потому что он должен сообщить Доктору, кто является зверем на самом деле. Первая проблема, с которой он сталкивается, — ему ни черта не удаётся поджечь эту чёртову керосиновую лампу из-за дрожащих рук. А когда он выбегает из дома, понимает, что бегать с этой чёртовой керосиновой лампой очень неудобно, потому что создаётся впечатление, что она вот-вот погаснет. А ещё этот тусклый огонёк ни хрена не освещает. И Курт начинает ругаться в своей собственной голове, когда его ноги путаются в чём-то.

Никаких сетей.

Всего лишь красный плащ.

Ему нужно как можно скорее добраться к Доктору.

Хоть Курт и не знает, чем он сможет помочь. Ведь он просто Курт.

*

Лампа всё-таки падает и разбивается, и к тому времени, когда Курт добирается до озера, все его ноги и руки, и лицо исцарапаны. Он едва дышит, потому что лёгкие горят. Тело дрожит то ли от страха, то ли от адреналина.

Луна светит ярко-ярко. Её лучи пробиваются сквозь деревья, словно серебристая паутина. 

И перед тем, как Курт видит Доктора или ещё кого-то, он слышит пение. Чудесное, волшебное пение, завораживающее и сводящее с ума.

«Солнца яркий луч, путь найди во мгле».

А в следующее мгновение он слышит вой, протяжный, холодный, пробирающий до самых костей.

И снова пение.

«Я прошу: верни, что так желанно мне…»

Картина, которая открывается перед ним, когда он оказывается около озера, заставляет возненавидеть все сказки сразу. 

Потому что вот она — прекрасная златовласая Рапунцель, поющая эту чудесную песню и витающая в воздухе. И она светится светло-синим светом, и это совсем не мило, а очень пугающе.

«Раны исцели, жизни свет пролей».

А на земле едва не брызгается слюной злой и страшный Серый Волк. Он пытается поймать Рапунцель, которая тем временем пытается подобраться к истекающему кровью Винсенту.

Что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит?

— Красная Шапочка! — радостно кричит Доктор, завидев Курта. Курт же надеется, что его взгляд достаточно испепеляющий, потому что как можно быть настолько радостным в такой момент? — Здесь и правда есть Рапунцель, Курт! — так же радостно сообщает Доктор. — Она поёт!

«Я прошу: верни, что так желанно мне…»

— А ещё Винсент умирает! — так же громко кричит Курт, потому что из-за этого пения и воя ничего не слышно. Йен сидит на коленях около Винсента, перевязывая живот парня рукавом, оторванным от собственной рубашки.

Когда Курт оказывается возле этой троицы, замечает на лице Йена слёзы.

«Солнца яркий луч, путь найди во мгле».

— Он уже знает? — спрашивает Курт у Доктора, на что тот только кивает. — А где Уилл?

— Это самое интересное, — улыбаясь, сообщает Доктор. 

— Я совершенно не разделяю твоего восхищения этой ситуацией, Доктор. И сотри эту идиотскую улыбку с лица!

Наконец, Доктор перестаёт улыбаться, делает глубокий вдох и говорит:  
— Рапунцель — хотя я думал, что Рапунцель должна выглядеть милее — забрала Уилла с собой. 

Курт стаскивает с себя плащ, всучивает его Йену, чтобы тот мог остановить кровь, и кивает, тем самым намекая Доктору, чтобы он продолжил.

— Уилл был ранен. И Рапунцель забрала раненого Уилла. А для чего обычно забирают раненых людей? — снова слишком восторжённо спрашивает Доктор, теперь уже даже не стараясь сдержать улыбки.

— Чтобы вылечить? — неуверенно спрашивает Курт.

— Именно! — Доктор едва не подпрыгивает на месте. И это всё тогда, когда позади него лает бешенный Оборотень, поёт светящаяся Рапунцель и рядом умирает Винсент. — Возможно, те пропавшие люди были тоже ранены, и наша Рапунцель забрала их для того, чтобы вылечить! А чёрное пятно, Курт, боже, это ведь… это ведь, — теперь Доктор ведёт себя совершенно странно: ходит из стороны в сторону, поглядывая то на Курта, то на Рапунцель, то на Винса и улыбаясь слишком счастливо. — Рапунцель — медицинская программа, ухаживающая за больными! А чёрное пятно — образец ткани! Где-то здесь, в другом измерении находится её корабль! 

Вот здесь происходит то, чего Курт точно не ожидал. Доктор кричит Йену:  
— Вы должны выстрелить в вашу дочь!

— Ты с ума сошёл? — в один голос спрашивают Курт и Йен. 

— Нет, нет, Рапунцель, она исцелит Иветт. Мы должны подстрелить её!

А в следующий момент Йен набрасывается на Доктора. И возможно, именно сейчас Курту стоит довериться Доктору. 

Выстрел звучит оглушительно.

Наконец, смолкает песня Рапунцель. А Серый Волк вместо того, чтобы выть, тихо скулит, облизывая раненую лапу. Ружьё в руках Курта дрожит. Он видит слёзы Йена и улыбку Доктора.

Мир точно сошёл с ума.

И чёрная вязкая темнота.

*

Курт приходит в себя под знакомые звуки ТАРДИС. Разве безопасно летать на машине, которая, кажется, вот-вот взорвётся?

Его голова ужасно болит, и когда он хватается за собственный лоб, то нащупывает огромную шишку.

«Да, ты ударил самого себя прикладом! Это было феерично!» — звучит голос Доктора.

— Заткнись, будь добр! — шипит Курт, потому что его голова действительно болит. Через секунду в его руках оказывается холодный стакан, и только когда он выпивает воду, поднимает взгляд на улыбающегося Доктора.

— А ты ничего, Курт Хаммел, — замечает Доктор, на что Курт улыбается.

— Ты ещё не слышал, как я пою, — отвечает ему Курт. Краем глаза он замечает, что на полу перед ним стоят стаканчики из Старбакса и пакет с пончиками.

— Всё ещё не починил кофемашину, — смеётся Доктор. Курт кивает. Возможно, всё это ему только снится?

— Так что произошло?

— Совпадение? — Доктор присаживается на пол и берёт один из стаканчиков с кофе. — Примерно в одно и то же время на Земле разбилось два космических корабля. Один — с вирусом ликантропии, а второй — с нашей горячей медсестрой Рапунцель! Тот пропавший парень, чьё имя мы до сих пор почему-то не знаем, заразился и убил Мелиссу. В ту ночь он напал и на Иветт с Винсентом. Иветт он ранил первой, а на Винсента напал у озера, где обитала наша чудесная Рапунцель, которая появлялась благодаря порталу — этому самому озеру. Наш Оборотень успел ранить Винса, а Винс ранил Оборотня, и вот они оба ранены на берегу озера и — БАМ! — наша чудесная Рапунцель забирает их и лечит.

Это всё звучит очень странно в голове Курта. Возможно, потому что она гудит. Возможно, потому что Доктор слишком жизнерадостный. Возможно, потому что это действительно странно и абсурдно.

— Случился какой-то сбой, — продолжает Доктор. — И наша медсестричка отпустила Винса. 

— А что насчёт Иветт?

Доктор вздыхает.

— Каждое полнолуние она превращалась в Оборотня и даже не помнила этого. Отец не замечал, потому что обычно к утру Иветт была дома, а сам он ночи напролёт искал убийцу жены.

— И что теперь? — тихо спрашивает Курт, выбирая кофе для себя.

— Я побывал на том корабле. Программа излечит всех пострадавших в течение семи ближайших месяцев, после чего отправится в другую Вселенную благодаря настроенному мною автопилоту.

Какое-то время они оба молчат, наслаждаясь кофе и думая каждый о своём, пока Курт не нарушает тишину:  
— Как ты думаешь, Иветт признается в своих чувствах Винсу?

Доктор пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, Курт. Наверное, да. Сейчас, когда Иветт едва не потеряла Винса, возможно, она начнёт ценить то, что имеет.

И снова глаза Доктора говорят гораздо больше, чем его нескончаемая болтовня.

— Почему в твоём голосе звучит столько нескрываемого оптимизма? — осторожно спрашивает Курт. Он только начинает доверять Доктору. Но ведь Доктору тоже нужно время, чтобы начать доверять ему.

— Потому что иногда мы ценим что-то, но всё равно теряем это, — просто отвечает Доктор. Он улыбается Курту, и огоньки этой улыбки освещают глаза Доктора. А затем он подлетает с земли и хватает Курта за руку:   
— Вот я ценил свою кофеварку, а она сломалась. Так куда теперь, Курт Хаммел?

И они снова бегут.

А благодаря новой фотографии Курта Хаммела в красном плаще «хэштег: ГорячаяКраснаяШапочка, хэштег: ИЭтоДажеНеХэллоуин, хэштег: ВыкуситеСучки» у Доктора стало на двести два фолловера больше.

**От автора:** Много банальщины, писать джен для меня сложновато, но я правда старалась сделать историю интересной хоть немного. 

Рапунцель здесь — Сирена из серии "Проклятие чёрной метки", а Оборотень — Оборотень из эпизода "Клык и коготь". Я взяла кое-что из сериала, кое-что добавила от себя, кое-что испортила к чёртовой матери, хах, да простят меня хувианы, ведь я не нарочно! Всё же надеюсь, вы уследили за моей логикой (потому что это это очень странная штука), а если нет, буду рада вопросам, критике и прочему в личке и отзывах!

Песня Рапунцель нагло похищена из мультика "Рапунцель. Запутанная история". Ещё возможны какие-то накладки с историей, да и со всем, вот так, поэтому можете с удовольствием сообщить мне об этом!

Я ставлю статус "завершён", но хочу сказать, что работа будет дополняться похожими путешествиями, только уже не разделёнными на несколько частей. Возможно, между ними будет наблюдаться какая-то сюжетная линия, но зная меня — вряд ли. И да, скорее всего фик так и останется дженовским с элементами флирта, но я сама наверняка не знаю.

Надеюсь, что вы получили хоть немного удовольствия от прочтения части. И я буду очень-очень рада отзывам, сделайте автора чуточку счастливее с:


End file.
